InuYasha FanFiction 23
by DemonnPrincess
Summary: When Kagome's Mom has her new boyfriend move into the Higurashi home, everything seems fine. Himitsu Kawamura, is a nice guy, but Souta hates that he's "taking his father's place". And Kagome realizes that something is "off" about this guy.
1. Chapter 1

"So Kagome?" Yuka asked, sitting down on the front step to Kagome's house to take off her shoes. "Did your mom know that we were all coming to study yet?"

"No, I forgot," Kagome sighed, "but she won't mind."

"Now if we could just get your Grandpa to except it, then we're in." Eri mumbled, scratching under her yellow headband."

"He'll let us." Kagome said, opening the door. _*...I hope...*_

"I really need to study math, so could we do that first please?" Eri asked, walking in behind Kagome.

"Yeah, let's have Ayumi teach us! She's good at everything, right!"

"I'm not _that_ good!" Ayumi shot back at Yuka, playfully tugging at her short hair. "I'm not doing so good in English."

Yuka frowned. "Oh yeah! What do you have? Like a B+! Ayu's gonna fail!"

"Shut up!" Ayumi laughed, shoving Yuka in the door."

"Is that you Kagome?"

"Oh crap!" Yuka whispered loudly.

"Um...yes!" Kagome answered back.

"Oh. Come here." Kagome's mom called again. "Quickly! I have something I want to show you!"

"K!" Kagome walked over into the livingroom, gestering to her friends to follow her.

"Trust Kagome to bring school home with her!" Souta yelled as the four schoolgirls came in and sat at the little table in the middle of the room.

"Hi to you too Souta." Eri said sarcastically.

"If you or Mom don't mind, I brought friends over so we could study together 'cause there's a test coming up soon." Kagome said to her Grandpa, who was eyeballing the girls as if they were some new specuies of human he's never seen before.

"Just don't make a mess of things, K?" he said.

Eri smiled at Kagome, who was grinning back. "So it's settled then."

"Oh good! You're all here!" Kagome's mom said from the hallway entrance. "Hold on everyone! I have someone I want you all to meet!" she said excitedly, disappearing into the hall.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked.

"Mom's all excited for nothing." Souta replied. "She says she needs to show us something, but we had to wait until you got here to see it 'cause you walk so slow."

"Whatever." Kagome mumbled, rolling here eyes at her little brother.

"Hey, if all of you girls are here, might as well cook dinner tonight." Souta instigated.

"Yes!" Grandpa suggested too. "The girls can prepare a big meal for us later."

"Understood." the girls sighed, giving dirty looks to Souta who was liking his tongue at them.

"Okay everyone!" Mom yelled, coming back into the livingroom. "I want you all to meet someone." she smiled as a man appeared in the hallway. "Everyone, this is Himitsu Kawamura. He works for the schoolboard her in this part of town."

There was this dead scilence then Yuka broke it by saying "Wow, Mrs. Higurashi, he's hot!"

"Yuka!" Kagome shoved her firend's head under the table. "So, do you have any special positions in the schoolboard?" she asked afterward.

"I'm the one who makes sure your schools get the funding they need."

"Well in that case," Yuka muffled from under the table, "The softball team I'm on needs a new court-"

"Yuka!" Kagome shouted again.

"We've been together for a while now, but something is happening with the area around his home and the FBI has blocked it from the public for a while and he needs a place to stay, which is why I needed to ask you guys' permission first, expecially my kids."

"I see no problem with it, really." Kagome said, running up and taking his suitcases from him. "If you're too shy to sleep in Mom's room, there's an extra room for you, if don't mind it being a little messy."

"Not at all." Himitsu said, smiling. "So then, you must be Kagome, am I right?"

"Um, yes."

"You're mom has told me a lot about you. She says you're very intellegent-"

"It's a lie," Yuka whispered loudly from behind the other two friends giggling. "She's failing almost everything!"

"Don't listen to them; they're idiots. "Kagome said nervously.

"Okay then." Himitsu's eyes scrolled over to the little boy seated on the couch with a dumb-founded look on his face. "And you must be Souta."

"What's it to you!" Souta said sternly.

"Souta?" his mom said back, suprised at his attitude. "Be polite."

Himitsu smiled. "That's alright. I heard you're really good as Soccer."

Blowing air, Souta hopped off the souch and stormed up the stairs, into his room, slamming the door as hard as he possible could and rattling all the walls.

Everyone looked around the room at eachother. Each with a different expression on their face.

"I'll go talk to him." Kagome said, going up the stairs after her little brother. "Souta." she called when she got to the top of the stairs. Kagome walked up to Souta's bedroom, but paused when she heard sobbing.

Kagome knocked softly on the door. "Souta," she said, opening it and going in, closing the door behind her.

"Go away!" he yelled, his face burried in his knees, his arms wrapped around his legs.

"Hey, it's okay." Kagome sat next to her brother on his bed.

"No it's not!" Souta said starnly. "Mom's only supposed to love Dad! Why is she doing this to us?"

"Souta..." the schoolgirl wrapped her arms around the poor boy. "Maybe Dad wants Mom to be happy."

"We're not enough for her!"

"It's not that..." Kagome sighed softly. "It's much more complicated then that. And besides, he's only staying here for a month or two at the most."

"Why are you so open about this Kagome?" Souta asked, wiping his face dry with the sleeve of his orange sweater. "Would it be the same with InuYasha?"

"Let's see...if something were to happen and InuYasha were to end up alone, I would want him to be happy. Me trying to force him to stay with me or to only think of me is selfish." she said blankly, thinking about the love triangle with Kikyou.

"Okay. So Mom still loves Dad?"

"Of course." Kagome gave Souta a huge hug. "Even if you don't like him, just be nice for Mom's sake, okay?"

"K."

"Kagome! InuYasha's here!"

"Okay!" Kagome stood up, grabbing Souta. "This is the only time I'm carrying you!"

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.


	2. Chapter 2

"So...what now?"

"This is Kagome's mom's special friend." Yuka whispered. "That's what all the commotion was about."

"So that's what you were trying to say?" InuYasha scratched his head, sitting at the table with the girls.

"You're an airhead!" Eri joked after InuYasha sat down.

"And you need to take that damn headband off!" he joked back, a little more seriously though. "You've been wearing that thing everyday since the ninth grade."

"I got it for my birthday when I was thirteen." she said, patting it like it was a kitten.

"Whatever." InuYasha rested his cheek on his hand. "Where's Kagome?"

"Why? Is something wrong?" Ayumi asked, pulling a box of cookies out of her backpack for the four off them to share. "I mean, did something happen in the Feudal Era?" she asked quietly, glancing around the room.

"Oh, Kagome told you guys about the well already?" he asked, grabbing a cookie and taking a bite. "Hey, these are pretty good!" he said, stuffing the rest of it in his mouth.

"Yeah," Eri said, grabbing one too. "She said that there's a war going on...that's probably why her History scores are always so high!"

"You're just figuring that out?"

"InuYasha." Kagome mom said. "Do you guys want some tea?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'm leaving right now anyways."

"So, what happened?" Ayumi asked again.

"Oh. Something really important in our era." InuYasha said. "Something very weird went on just the other night-"

"I'm falling!"

"You're too heavy Souta!"

Everyone looked into the hall just in time to see Souta tumble down the stairs and crash into the floor, Kagome right after him, landing on her brother.

"Aaah! Get off!" Souta shouted.

InuYasha and Himitsu ran over to help them up.

"I'm not even gonna ask." InuYasha said, dusting Kagome's arm off as he helped her up.

"Hey there, little guy." Himitsu said, holding his hand out to Souta.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I can do it myself." Souta stood up, but then he screeched very loudly, collapsing back to the floor.

"Souta!" his mom yelled, dropping down by his side. "Are you okay!" What hurts?"

"My ankle!" he shouted, clutching his leg tightly and rocking side to side.

"It looks swollen. We should probably get him to a hospital." Himitsu said, scooping up the poor boy.

"Get your hands off of me!" he shouted, squirming out of Himitsu's hands and falling to the ground. "Just leave me alone!"

"Souta." his mom said again.

"If you would've never come, none of this would've ever happened!"

"Souta!" his mom yelled this time.

"It's my fault, kind of." Kagome said. "I'll take him."

"Don't do it!" One of her friends called from the livingroom. "You tried carrying him the first time and look what happened!"

"We don't have time for this Kagome." InuYasha mumbled. "Wa have to go!"

"My little brother's in pain right now!" Kagome yelled at the hanyou.

"Yeah and a lot more people will be too if you don't hurry up!"

"Huh?" Kagome stared at InuYasha with a confused expression on her face.

"It's okay Kagome." her mom said, picking Souta up off the ground. "It probably is important. We'll take care of Souta for you, okay?"

"Okay." Kagome said. "Sorry Souta."

"It's alright, Kagome." Souta said, smiling. "See ya when you get back."


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, whaaat!" Kagome exhaled, staring at the huge, elegant castle in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's the same thing we all said too." Sango said.

Miroku scratched his head. "I don't get it though. Naraku's usually the type to hide his castle behind a barrier all the time, whether he's there or not, so why just leave everything exposed like this?"

"Yeah. And I can't sniff him out anywhere. It's just like last time, except this time he didn't take Kagura with him."

"He left Kagura?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Sango answered. "Naraku practically holds her against her will no matter what, but when Miroku, InuYasha, and I got here the other night, she said that she was leaving and that she was going as far away as possible before he ended up showing up again."

"But Naraku still has her heart!" Kagome said loudly. "If he comes back, he'll kill her!"

"No. She has her heart now." Miroku said. "I would say he's gone for good, but the curse on my hand hasn't lifted yet, so..."

"Let's head back then." Sango said. "Kaede said she'd cook dinner for us tonight."

"I might not eat with you guys tonight." InuYasha said, getting on his knee so Kagome could get on his back. "Kagome's little brother Souta has an emergency so we might go back as soon as we get back to Kaede's."

"What's the problem?" Miroku asked.

"Something with his leg. Him and Kagome fell down the stairs earlier."

"Are you okay?" Sango asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I have a huge bruise on my side though. My brother was the one who was seriously hurt 'cause I landed on him."

"It was hilarious. "InuYasha stood up." Oh, by the way, Kagome's mom is seeing someone."

"Really?" Sango asked.

"Yeah." Kagome said, smiling. "He seems like a really nice guy. I like him already, but Souta got very upset about the whole thing. All that let up to him breaking his ankle."

"So did your mom just meet him?" Miroku asked.

"No. She said that they've been together for a while now, but something's going on with his house for a few months and he's staying with us until it's all worked out."

"I saw him too." InuYasha yawned. "He seems pretty nice, but I almost spilled the beans talking about the Feudal Era with your friends in front of him."

"Did he hear you?" Kagome asked, holding onto InuYasha tighter.

"No...I want some more of those cookies Ayumi had."

_"...All reprieving has halted...Now shall I commence..."_


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright Higurashi." the doctor said, closing his clipboard. "Keep that cast on for about six weeks and it should be healed by then.

"Six weeks!" Souta shouted, sitting up on the hospital bed. "I have soccer practice in a week! What am I supposed to do until then!"

"There's really nothing to do now but just wait it out. Do you like video games?"

"Yes. My favorite is "Soul Captor IV. I play that one in the arcade though because it's too expensive to buy at the stores. I have the third one though."

"I like video games too." The doctor said, checking to make sure the cast was fitted correctly. "I have "Soul Captor IV" if you want to borrow it."

"Really?" Souta said enthusiastically."

"Sure. You can borrow it for the whole time your leg is in the cast. I have it here with me. I'll go get it right now."

"Okay." Souta laughed. "This is awesome! Mom, can my friends come over to play it sometime?"

"Sure," his mom said, smiling.

"I'm a big fan of video games too. Can I play too?"

Souta's enlightened expression turned sour. "Whatever. Why are you here? Thi is supposed to be a happy moment.

"Please just give me a chance, Souta?" Himitsu begged. "I'll even run a bath for you when you get home."

The only person who runs baths for me is my dad. Not even my mom or Kagome does it anymore, and besides! I'm in a cast so I can't put my leg in the bath anyways!"

Then let me drive you home. It's the least I can do after what happened."

"No thanks. I don't need any favors."

"Think of me as a chauffeur then."

"Give him a chance Souta. " InuYasha's voice came from near the door and sure enough, InuYasha and Kagome appeared there a moment later.

"Hi Kagome. Hi InuYasha." Kagome's mom said. "How's your side?"

"It's better than earlier."

"InuYasha." Souta mumbled, cutting everybody off. "Sould I really go with him? I'll listen to you at least. You're the only one making sense to me right now."

"I think you should try it. I mean come on. The guys gonna get a aneurysm trying to get you to like him. Just go ahead and if you don't like him by then, they I won't butt in anymore."

"Okay."

"Here you go Higurashi." The doctor said, handing Souta the video game he promised him. "One more thing." He said to the boy, who was staring at the game like it was a huge clump of gold. "Let me be the first to sign your cast."

"Sure." Souta held his leg out and watched as the doctor marked on his white cast:

_"By the time your leg heals, I want you to have beaten my high score._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Hoshimura._

"Thanks Doc." Souta said, stuffing the game in his pocket and then using a pair of crutches that a nurse had brought in earlier to get up.

"So we should get going Souta?" Himitsu said, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"Yeah. See you when you get home mom." Souta said, crutching out of the room, followed by Himitsu who stopped for a short moment to give their mom a small peck on the lips.

"So what did he brake?" Kagome asked after the two of them left.

"He shattered his ankle and cracked part of his leg bone."

"Shit!" InuYasha grabbed Souta's shoe that he accidentally left on the bed. "That must hurt."

"So maybe we should get going?" The mom said, pulling her keys out too. "I'll drive you guys. Maybe on the ride home together, Souta and Himitsu will get along. I'll stop you guys somewhere and get us some french fries, that way they'll have more time to themselves.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you ready?" Himitsu asked, even though he knew he wasn't going to get a response anyways. "Do you want to sit in the back instead?"

"Your car looks very expensive."

"It was." Himitsu said, smiling. "I paid almost-"

"I hate it."

"...oh..." Himitsu put his keys in the ignition, started the car, then pulled a small peice of folded paper out from over the sun visor.

"What's that?" Souta asked, pulling on his seatbelt.

"It's a list of directions on how to operate a car. I forget sometimes."

"Help!"

"It's just a joke." Himitsu laughed, starting the car, and backing up. "It's a grocery list." he said, stuffing the list back on top of the visor.

"Don't play like that you idiot!" Souta screamed with tears in his eyes. "What the hell's wrong with you!"

"...sorry. I didn't mean for it to be harsh..." he paused, listening to Souta sob. He put a hand on Souta's shoulder but Souta smacked it off.

"Don't touch me."

Himitsu looked to make sure Souta was going to be okay, then he put the car in drive and drove off into the street and when the car started to go a little fast, he saw that Souta was clutching his crutches in his lap very tightly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just don't like cars. But when we travel for soccer I find ways to deal with it."

"To be honest, I don't like cars either."

"I bet you're not as afraid as I am." Souta said, concentrating on the road so hard that he'd forget to blink every so often.

"Why's that?" Himitsu asked, but still there was a long pause.

"Whan I was seven, my dad and I were on our way to Kagome's school. You know her friends?" Well they've been friends for a long time, but anyways, they were in the school talent show."

"Oh yeah?" Himitsu asked, pulling the list out again and taking a quick look at it, then putting it back.

"Yeah." Souta answered. "They were going to sing. We had just left the house and it was five minutes until the show started so we were running kind of late. Mom and Grandpa were already there because they left with Kagome to get good seats. Well we were driving, and then about eight minutes into the trip, the radio had announced that the show had just started so dad stepped on it, but right then this huge gas truck came out of nowhere and we slammed right into us and we both flew through the front windshield because we were in such a hurry that we'd forgotten to put our seatbelts on. After that, I don't really remember anything up until I woke up and I was on a stretcher and the doctors were putting me into the back of the ambulance."

"I had perfect view of everything: My dad was being put on a stretcher, and he looked passed out, but then he woke up yelling "Where's my son! We hit another car!" I tried to yell to him to tell him I was alright, but I had a tube down my throat and they'd taped my mouth closed so that I wouldn't try to talk and irritate my throat. Before the doctors could stop him, he yelled "My son's in the car!" and he hopped off the stretcher and ran towards our car. The front of the car was literally in the side of the truck. He yelled "No! Souta!" and right when he pulled the car door open and jumped in, the car exploded into a million pieces."

Souta stopped for a moment, crying loudly into his hands. "He died trying to save me and I wasn't even in the car!"

Himitsu stared at Souta in disbelief. _*...did he really just confide in me...*_

"And then here you come along trying to take his place but you can't because Mom loves our dad! You can never take his place! It's my fault anyways..."

"Don't blame yourself for your dad loving you. It would be worse if you saw your dad not try to save you because he was too scared."

"I suppose you're right." Souta said, wiping his face dry.

"And I'd never try and take the place of your father. That can't be done no matter how hard anyone tries. Your mother and I are just seeing each other. That's all." Himitsu glanced over at Souta again, only this time, Souta wasn't clutching his crutches. He seemed more relaxed, despite the expression on his face and how hard he was watching the road.

"You said you like video games, right?" Souta asked a few moments later.

"Yes. As a matter of fact I do."

"That's cool. What kind do you like? What's your favorite?"

"...I have a lot of favorites." Himitsu once again pulled that same list back out and glanced at it again.

"Are you sure you know how to drive?" Souta asked, grabbing the door handle when Himitsu stopped suddenly to prevent hitting an old Korean lady trying to cross the road.

Himitsu glanced over at Souta, who was frowning so hard his veins were showing in his forehead. "Yes, I know how to drive." he said calmly, putting the list away. "It's just a grocery list. Also a list of things I have to do tomorrow for work."

_"Level Two Now Commencing..."_


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm exhausted you guys. I'm going to go ahead and go to sleep." Kagome's mom said, taking her shoes off by the front door.

"Is Himitsu sleeping in your room or Grandpa's?" Kagome asked.

"If it's alright with you and Souta I would like to sleep next to him."

"It's okay with me." Kagome said, smiling, taking off her shoes off too. "They're back already, right?"

"Yes. But it's already one in the morning and he said that he'd sleep in the room with me tonight, so hopefully I don't wake him up climbing into bed." Mrs. Higurashi said. "Okay. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." InuYasha said, yawning. "Kagome, can I sleep next to you tonight instead of in the room with your Grandpa?"

"Sure," she said, rubbing his already red cheeks.

A little embarrassed, InuYasha raced up the stairs to Kagome's room and waited quietly until she herself made it up there too. "Hasty! Hasty!" she joked, closing the door and locking it.

"Won't your Grandpa suspect something if the door's locked?"

"Let him think." Kagome said, smiling. "It'll be funny."

InuYasha pulled off his shirt and hopped in the bed, holding the covers open for Kagome, who was stripped down to a large T-shirt and panties.

"Oh, the light." she mumbled, flicking the switch off, then finally climbing in the bed with him.

InuYasha wrapped his arms around her, kissing her gently on the cheek, and then on the lips.

"How come you only kiss me when we're alone?" Kagome asked, playing with his dog-like ears. "You never kiss me in front of my mom or Kaede."

"I don't know..." InuYasha could feel his face getting hot and he quickly let go of Kagome and whipped around to face the wall. "We should probably get some sleep."

Kagome put a hand on InuYasha's bare back and was able to feel the heat from there too. _*...he's blushing...*_ she thought, rolling her eyes in the dark. She wrapped her arms around him this time and ran her fingers up and down his hard chest, and was relieved when she felt him playing with her hands.

"How come you like to touch my chest?" InuYasha asked, turning on his back that way he could see Kagome.

"Just because." She let her fingers slide down his stomach to his waist. "I like the eay your muscles feel."

"Yeah?" InuYasha pulled apart the bow that held trousers closed so that Kagome's hand could slip down farther, than sighed in relief when he felt her warm hand wrapped around him.

"I wonder if Souta is sleeping." Kagome layed still for a moment, until she could hear her brother's soft snoring on the other side of the wall.

"I'll be quiet." InuYasha whispered, looking down and watching himself being catered to by Kagome with the little bit of light that showed through her window.

Kagome gently massaged InuYasha, watching his breathing get heavier. "Kimochi?"

"Yeah..." InuYasha huffed, softly rubbing Kagome's head. "Kaede said that a lot of demons have been attacking the village lately..."

"Oh I know. Sango told me about it. Kaede needed to set up a small trap in the woods somewhere." Kagome pulled the covers back and slid down towards the foot of the bed.

InuYasha had both of his hands in Kagome's hair, carefully pulling her head over him.

Kagome parted her lips, engulfing InuYasha, him letting out a loud moan.

InuYasha held onto her head firmly, lifting her head up, then pushing it back down, creating more moans.

Kagome closed her eyes, pulling harder, happy that she was able to please him.

"...Kagome..." InuYasha called.

Kagome smirked, going even harder.

"Kagome?" InuYasha called again."

"Hmm?"

"Kagome, what the hell is that?" he asked sitting up.

Kagome sat up too. "The jewel shards..."

The jewel shards that were seated on Kagome's desk in the tiny jar she always kept them in were glowing an unusual orange color.

InuYasha tied his pants back closed and sat up more. "Their getting brighter!"

"Yeah, I know!" Kagome yelled, shielding her ears from a very high-pitched whistle that was also coming from the bottle. "Their lighting up the entire room!"

"Kagome! Your ears!" InuYasha grabbed the schoolgirl and hugged her tightly. "Their bleeding!"

The bottle itself started to glow, then it started to shake, then it started to smoke."

InuYasha ducked himself and Kagome under the bed, just in time for Kagome to be shielded from the glass of the exploding bottle. He waited a few seconds until the noise and light went away. Then he glanced down at Kagome to make sure she was okay. "Dammit." he said, pulling a shard of glass out of his arm, then pulling himself and Kagome from under the bed. "What the hell was that?"

Kagome stared at her desk for a long moment, then gasped. "They're gone!"

"Huh?" InuYasha wiped the little bit of blood from the side of Kagome's face.

"I don't sense the jewel shards!" she yelled, standing up. "I can usually sense them up to over a mile away, but they're all gone!" Kagome walked over to the desk and picked up the only shard left. "It's just this one left. The rest are gone."

"You think that maybe they pierced through the wall or something?"

"The explosion wasn't that big though." Kagome went and sat on her bed, watching the normal, tainted, purple glow that usually came from jewel shards. "I mean, it didn't even wake anybody up."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe I should go to Kaede or Sango. Miroku might know something too." InuYasha pulled his kimono back on, then pecked Kagome on the lips. "Are you gonna be okay here by yourself?"

"I think so." Kagome said, rubbing her elbow nervously. "My family's here, so-"

"You're shaking. Why don't you come with me?"

"I have school in the morning." Kagome brushed InuYasha bangs to the side and kissed him back. "I'll be okay. I might go and watch some TV for an hour or so or until school starts.

"Okay, well see you tomorrow, alright?"


	7. Chapter 7

"I thought you said you liked video games Himitsu!" Souta shouted, staring at the flashing letters on the television screen reading "Player 1 Wins".

"I do." Himitsu pouted, staring at the PlayStation controller. "You're just better than me."

"You're not even holding the controller right! You're fired." Souta mumbled, snatching the controller from the dumbfounded man. "If you want, I can teach you later."

"Okay." Himitsu stood up to dust his pants off when he noticed Kagome coming downstairs.

"Ohayou." she yawned, wiping her eyes.

"Hey Kagome. "Her mom called, walking out of the kitchen. "Breakfast is on the table for you. Everyone else ate already."

"Okay." Kagome walked into the kitchen, sleepily sat down at the table, then bowed her head to pray.

"Itadakimasu."

Kagome jerked her head up, frowning.

"Oh, you were playing." Himitsu said, taking a sip of his tea. "My apologies."

"Amen." Kagome said to herself, taking her chopsticks and picking a tasty-looking piece of tofu out of her miso soup and eating it.

"I thought I'd keep you company." Himitsu said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Not really." Kagome mumbled. "I slept in the room with Souta last night, and I didn't want to bump his leg in my sleep so I slept on the floor."

"I thought the tatami were supposed to be comfortable." Himitsu said, taking another sip of tea.

"Not in Souta's room, for some reason. It's like the bamboo went raw or something. But mine are still green after all these years."

"No one asked you to sleep in there anyways heifer!" Souta shouted from the other room.

"I clean mine everyday like you're supposed to." Kagome said sarcastically, trying to ignore her little brother.

"That's good." Himitsu said, staring at Kagome.

"Oh, this?" Kagome pointed at her clothes. "This is just my P.E. uniform. It's a lot more comfortable than my pajamas." She glanced back up at Himitsu, who kept staring at Kagome's shirt. "So you can stop staring at me now." she said afterward.

"...you look just like your mom." Himitsu smiled, stood up, and took his cup over to the sink, then stopped and stared at the faucet.

_*...what's up with this guy?...*_ Kagome wondered. "Do you know how to use the sink?" Kagome joked.

"Which one's hot?"

Kagome frowned in confusion. "Hu?"

"Which way is hot? The handle...which way do I turn it?"

"To the left." Kagome said, still frowning. _*...just like every other faucet in Japan...*_ she thought, watching as Himitsu rinsed his cup nervously in steamy water - that normally would've scorched a person - and put it in the dish rack, hurrying out of the kitchen.

_"...this space...this area...what has to come next...no repreiving however...next level, now commencing..."_


	8. Chapter 8

"We are never gonna lose weight in time for the health inspection if we keep eating like this." Eri said with a mouthful of hamburger.

"What do you mean "We!" Yuka said loudly, sucking in her stomach.

"Sucking in your stomach doesn't make you lose weight dummy!" Eri yelled back.

"You guys are loud!" Kagome whispered loudly. "Be quiet before we get thrown out like last time!"

"So how are things with your mom and her boyfriend?" Eri shouted, totally ignoring what Kagome had just said.

"They're doing good, I guess. Souta's finally starting to adjust to Himitsu now."

"Have the two of you bonded?" Ayumi asked, picking up her soda. "You and Mr. Kawamura, I mean."

"Oh, everything's great." Kagome smiled. "He really likes being around me and he helped me get to school on time today."

"He has a car?" Yuka asked.

"Duh!" Kagome yelled back. "He's picking me up from here any time now if you want a ride."

"Hey you should ride with him to school everyday from now on."

"No...I don't want to get too dependent of him."

Yuka picked up another hamburger, putting it against her forehead to feel the warmth. "The really cute guy that's always in the art room asked me out on a date today."

"That's great!" Eri said surprised. "Where did he say you guys were gonna go?"

"To a restaurant and then to see a movie." Yuka took the hamburger from her forehead and pulled back the paper, finally taking a bite out of it. "He's gonna pay for everything too he said."

"I wish InuYasha was like that." Kagome sighed, slurping her soda.

"He seems like he could be sweet sometimes." Ayumi added.

"He is sweet." Kagome said. "It's like...like last week: He made dinner for me at my house as a surprise for me and so I wouldn't have to do it myself, but as soon as someone walked into the kitchen, his whole attitude changed and he was like "I only did it 'cause you're always complain' that I never do anything for you!" And then he just walked out."

"Does he get embarrassed easily?" Ayumi asked.

"Very." Kagome sighed even heavier. "He has his own way of showing love so I know he loves me. I just wish he was more open in front of people. When we're alone, we do everything, but he won't even hug me in my own livingroom if someone other than us is there."

"What do you mean by 'everything'?" Yuka winked, watching Kagome's face turn red. "Looks like InuYasha's not the only one who embarrassed easily." she mumbled, watching Kagome lay her face down on the table.

"Well, he does talk about you a lot when you're not around the house if me or any of us are there so he must truly love you."

"Thanks." Kagome said relieved, her voice muffled by the table.

"Hey Kagome. I think Kawamura is here to pick you up already." Ayumi said, pointing towards the window at Himitsu who was parked on the side of the road, gesturing for Kagome to come on."

"Okay." Kagome stood up, gathering her things. "I'll see you guys later. Sure you don't want a ride?"

"It's cool." Yuka said. "I don't want him to feel crowded and Ayu is staying the night at my place tonight anyways.

"I like to walk." Eri said, getting up too. "I just don't know him well enough yet."

"It's okay. I understand." Kagome waved to her friend while hurrying to the door. "Jya ne!" she called, speeding over to the car and getting in.

"How was your day at school?" Himitsu asked, pulling off.

"It was good." Kagome buckled her seatbelt. "One of my best friends is going on a date soon."

"Oh, that's good." Himitsu glanced over at Kagome, then back at the road. "You ever go on any dates before?"

"No...I went to the movies with InuYasha once, but that's pretty much it."

"You're mom wants you to help cook tonight." He said, gripping the steering wheel tight. "She's making tempura."

"Okay." Kagome sighed, rolling her eyes. "I hate making tempura."

"How are your grades in school?"

"Not so good. I'm try-"

"So do your friends eat there very often?"

"Yes." Kagome frowned. "Why are you asking so many random questions?"

"Souta told me about your father."

"Please," Kagome mumbled, crossing her arms and looking out the window. "I don't always like to talk about it..."

"Sorry...Himitsu exhaled heavily, resting his hand on Kagome's knee. "You look so much like your mother." he said, squeezing her knee.

"Um..." Kagome scooted closer to the door until Himitsu's hand fell off of her knee, crossing her legs. "Don't touch me on my knees. Only InuYasha touches me there."

"Maybe InuYasha's not the only one who knows where to touch you." he said, this time resting his hand on her thy, just at the end of her skirt. "You're legs are so warm..." he said, slipping his fingers under the elastic of her underwear.

"Stop the car!" Kagome screamed, reaching her foot over and slamming down on the brakes herself.

"I'm sorry." Himitsu said, putting the car in park in the middle of the road. "I really wasn't going to-"

"Let me out! I'm walking!" Kagome yelled, watching Himitsu unlock the doors, then opening hers and slipping out.

"You keep away from me! You don't dare touch me like that you sick bastard!" she screamed in the middle of a street full of honking horns and shouting drivers, slamming the door shut.


	9. Chapter 9

"Is Kagome here yet?" Himitsu asked, walking into the house and closing the door behind him, "Kagome?"

"She's outside in the shed with InuYasha." Kagome's mom said, getting a cup of tea ready for Himitsu as he walked into the kitchen.

"The shed?" he asked.

"Yeah." Mrs. Higurashi giggled to herself. "Only God knows what they're doing in there, but I trust them to know their limits with each other." She poured tea for herself as well and sat down across the table from Himitsu. "Besides, she looked upset about something, but InuYasha's handling it, and I don't want to get in the way of him learning how to comfort my daughter."

Himitsu stared at his cup of tea blankly. "Maybe I should go talk to her." he mumbled, hearing the front door open.

"Why, what's wrong?" her mom asked, watching her daughter storm into the hallway, stop at the doorway to glance at Himitsu, who was looking back at her, then rolled her eyes and kept going, followed by InuYasha, who also stormed in, stopping by the doorway too.

"Hey you!" InuYasha yelled to Himitsu. "You keep your Goddamned hands off of Kagome! You hear!" he finished, running after Kagome, who had already rushed up the stairs.

Himitsu stood. "Excuse me for a moment." he said, trudging all the way up the stairs to Kagome's room.

"Come in." InuYasha called before Himitsu could even knock.

Himitsu opened the door and walked in, closing it and staring at him feet.

"Why'd you touch Kagome in her panties?" InuYasha asked angrily, his expression changing to a confused one when Himitsu held his hand out to the both of them.

"A scorpion?" InuYasha questioned, watching the animal crawl to the tip of Himitsu's fingers, then back onto his palm.

"It was crawling up Kagome's leg. I had to grab it without her knoledge 'cause if she would've known, she would've jerked and it would've stung her."

"Oh my..." Kagome mumbled, scooting all the way to the head of her bed. "I'm allergic to a scorpion's venom."

"So am I, but I let it sting me before it could get to you. I had to stop at the clinic before coming back."

"But you were saying all of that weird stuff." Kagome mumbled. "You were kinda freaking me out."

"But it made you freeze long enough for me to grab the scorpion, which was clipping onto your panties. Himitsu stretched his arm out farther to Kagome, but she shook her head no. "It's okay." he smiled. "They removed the stinger as well, so he's a pet now."

Kagome reached under her bed and pulled out a shoebox, poked holes in the top and opened it, allowing Himitsu to drop the critter in. "His name is Abunaimaru." she joked.

"Kagome!" Someone yelled from the hall. "Kagome!" Souta nearly busted down the door with one of his crutches. "Waah! What the heck is that thing!" he yelled, falling to the floor from stopping so fast.

"It's a scorpion." Kagome smiled. "He almost bit me earlier, but Kawamura-san saved me."

"Well there's more where that came from!" Souta yelled, grabbing Buuyou when she trotted into the room after him. "What is Buuyou eating!" Souta asked in a shaky voice. "She just snatched it off my wall and started chomping on it!"

"Come here." Kagome called her kitty, grabbing whatever was in her mouth, then sat there staring at it, as did InuYasha. "... saimyoushou..." she mumbled, glancing up at InuYasha.

"What an unusual bug." Himitsu pushed his glasses up with his index finger, trying to get a better look at the insect.

"When did you see it?" Kagome asked Souta, tossing the bug on the ground after getting a sudden burst of chills.

"It came from your backpack. Me and Buuyou ran from it, but it still got into my room somehow. That's when Buuyou made it lunch."

"But I emptied my backpack this morning before going to school." Kagome said, still staring at the bug. "Maybe Naraku, wherever he is, sent it here to spy on us, which means he knows where we are now."

"He may know what it looks like here, but he doesn't know where this place is." InuYasha walked over and stomped on the partly-dead wasp, just to make sure it was dead. "It ain't telling Naraku nothing no more." he snorted, picking it up and handing it back to Buuyou, who gulfed it down whole.

_"...now I am ready...proceed with the original plans..."_


	10. Chapter 10

"Oh my gosh! He touched you!" Yuka screamed, standing up on the stairs to Kagome's property. "Why didn't you tell your mom or something!"

"You've got it all wrong, Yuka." Kagome sighed, tugging on her friend's arm so she could sit back down. "There was a scorpion under my skirt. That's why I thought he'd touched me."

"Oh." Yuka sat up straight. "I remember the last time you got bit by a scorpion. They had to rush you to the hospital from P.E." Yuka chomped down on her orange popsicle. "So have you caught them doing it yet?"

"Yuka!" Kagome yelled, frowning at her friend who shrugged her shoulders sarcastically. "That's disgusting!"

"No it's not..." Yuka chewed up her mouthful of popsicle, then swallowed it all at once. "You will eventually...I remember when I caught my parents...oh boy did I get nightmares."

"You had bad dreams?" Kagome asked, concerned.

"No. I'd get them at school." she said in a jokingly serious voice. "I'll make a bet with you."

"A bet?" Kagome wondered out loud, chewing her last piece of her popsicle.

"Yeah." Yuka giggled. "If you can snap a picture of them doing it and sent it to my phone, I'll cover you 100% in school when you're gone. Including homework." She smiled, then ducked when a flying popsicle stick came whizzing by her face. "Hey!"

"That's the same bet I made with you in the fifth grade!" Kagome shouted.

"But I managed to get the picture." Yuka smirked. "And then as soon as I showed it to you, the principle walked by and snatched my camera right out of my hands."

"The looks on your parents' faces were classic!" Kagome laughed hysterically. "But I still ended up doing your homework for the rest of the year."

"Yeah...now I want to return the favor." Yuka said calmly. "It's at a time when you need it too. With the Feudal Era and all."

"True." Kagome smiled.

Yuka stared at Kagome for a long moment, then gasped loudly. "I'm gonna be late!" she yelled, standing up.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I have to cook dinner tonight! And I haven't even gone to the store yet!" Yuka turned to run down the stairs, the stopped. "Are you sure you're gonna be okay?"

"Yes." Kagome laughed. "I'm okay. I'm gonna go take a nap and then study anyways." she said, waving to her friend as she walked off before going inside, then hearing loud thumps coming from upstairs.

"Don't tell me..." Kagome crossed her eyes, thinking out loud. "Ewgross!" she yelled out loud, heading upstairs, then realizing that her door was standing wide open. "Souta!" she growled loudly, storming towards her room and pausing when she saw that it was Himitsu coming out of her room instead.

"I-it's me."

"What are you doing in my room!" Kagome yelled, shoeving Himitsu out of the way to peer into her room, seeing her desk and closet completely a mess. "What the hell, man!"

"I need-"

"Stay out of my room!" Kagome screamed, stepping up very close to Himitsu in a threatening manner.

"Kagome, stop yelling in the house." her mom called, coming up the stairs. "What's going on?"

"He was in my room and he totally destroyed everything!" Kagome yelled, thrusting her finger at Himitsu, who stood there staring dumbfoundly into space.

Kagome's mom glanced at Himitsu then back at Kagome. "Why would he be in _your_ room?" she said next, watching the expression on her daughter's face change. "Are you sure it wasn't Souta again?"

"...mom?" Kagome swallowed, pulling her hair behind her ears. "I just saw him come out-"

"But that doesn't mean it was him."

"Mom!" Kagome stomped her foot.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me!" Kagome's mom shouted, pointing with her finger so close to Kagome's face that it was touching her nose."Don't just assume until you know for sure next time." her mom mumbled sternely next, walking away to her room.

"Stay out of my room." Kagome said to Himitsu after her mom left.

Himitsu shrugged, turning to walk back into Kagome's room.

"I said stay out!" Kagome yelled, blocking his way. "You made my mom angry with me. She hasn't been stern with us since I was eight, and now she's mad at me." she whined next.

Himitsu shrugged again and tried to move Kagome's arm so he could go around her, but she moved in his way again.

"Whatever you want, I'll get it! But you are not going in my room!"

Himitsu grabbed Kagome by her shoulders and shoved her into her room, then going in and closing the door behind him.

"Get out!" she screamed. "I can't believe you!"

"Not until I'm finished." he mumbled, going over to Kagome's desk and knocking it over.

"Mom!" Kagome yelled. "Mom! Get him out of my room!"

Himitsu stormed over to Kagome and grabbed her by her jaw, slamming her down onto her bed head first.

"Souta!" she yelled, trying to push Himitsu away.

Himitsu climbed over Kagome, pinning her arms to her bed, then grabbing her by her head. "Welcome home, Kagome" he said, grinning.

Kagome layed still for a moment, staring at the man in disbelief, then frowned. "I'm telling Mom."

Himitsu grabbed Kagome by her jaw again. "You wouldn't get the chance to because I'd snap your kneck long before."

Kagome tried to push Himitsu off again, but it didn't work. "Who are you?" she asked, trying not to cry. "Because you're not the Himitsu I met."

"You've known me for a very long time Kagome." he said with a smirk, squeezing her jaw tighter and watching her wince. "I just want to torture you, let you die nice and slow because I hate you so much."

"Get off of me." Kagome growled loudly from behind clenched teeth, sighing when Himitsu let go of her jaw and slid off of her, hurrying out of her room.

Kagome grabbed her pillow and thrusted it at the door, making it slam shut, then sat up, running her fingers over the forming bruises around her chin. "I know him already?" she whispered to herself.

"You rang?" Souta asked, busting through Kagome's door. "Woah! What happened here?"

"Souta, what have I told you about knocking?" Kagome said blankly.

"That's it?" Souta balanced himself on his crutches, slowly making his way over to his sister's bed to sit down. "Is something the matter?"

"What gives you the idea that something's the matter?"

"Well for one, you'd scream at me for coming in your room without asking, and also, you're staring off into space." Souta scanned over the mess in Kagome's closet and her tipped over desk. "And from the looks of it you're pretty angry."

"Souta? Have you seen Himitsu around town anytime before he was with Mom?"

"Uh...no, not really." Souta sighed. "The day Mom brought'em home was the first day that I'd ever seen him."

Kagome exhailed, a little disappointed. "Darn, I thought maybe you knew...a few minutes ago, he told me that I've known him for a while."

"What if he's our real dad and our real dad isn't really our real dad!" Souta shouted with a huge smile.

Kagome glanced over at him, then out her window. "Souta, that's not funny." Kagome pulled the covers back on her bed and crawled under them. "I'm gonna go ahead and take a nap. InuYasha might come for me later. Could you tell him to come in here when he does?"

"Yeah, but sis?" Souta stood up, balancing on his crutches again. "Aren't you gonna clean your mess?"

"Tell him that I need help carrying my textbooks to the well." she continued, ignoring what her brother had just said.

"O-okay." Souta said, leaving his sister to sleep.

_"I've got it! Finally!...now what of this wench...I hate it just as much as I hate the former...it's done..."_


	11. Chapter 11

"How interesting," Kaede mumbled, studying the jewel shard that InuYasha had just handed her. "And you say this jewel shard glowed a bright orange that illuminated the whole room?"

InuYasha nodded. "Not only that. A piercing screech came from within the jar. Kagome's ear even bled a little. No real damage though."

Miroku scratched his head. "How weird that all of the shards except this one suddenly vanished.

"Yeah, I know." InuYasha yawned. "So, is it a real shard?"

"Yes." Kaede handed the shard back to InuYasha. "Nothing strange about it at the time, but you should keep an eye out for Kagome."

"Yeah, okay." InuYasha agreed. "This is just like last time with the Noa mask; something went to Kagome's world or some weird paranormal happening occurred because of a want for the Sacred Jewel."

"Maybe before you leave you should take one of Miroku's sutures just in case." Sango suggested, getting everyone's approval except InuYasha.

"I can handle whatever it is. Besides, nothing really major's happened yet anyways. When I go this time she's coming back with mw for a week or two.

"Oh that's good." Miroku smiled. "Could you ask her to bring back more grape soda?" he asked. "It's very tasty."

"Okay." InuYasha stood up. "I need to get going if I'm gonna get there on time."


	12. Chapter 12

Kagome sat up suddenly in her bed, frantically glancing around her dark room. _*...there was someone here just now...*_ she thought trying to stop her convulsing, her heartbeat loud as thunder. _*...someone was in the bed with me...*_ she cried softly, hugging herself. "Calm down Kagome." she told herself, getting her heartbeat back to its original steady rhythm.

Her breathing slowed too, and she was able to hear the cars on the road outside and a faint sound of water, like a shower, coming from down the hall.

She also heard the footsteps of a couple of people out on the highway sidewalk; one gave a faint giggle.

"Maybe I was imagining it." she mumbled, glancing over at her clock. "...one in the morning..."

Kagome slipped out of bed, looking over at her desk and realizing it was no longer messy. "Maybe it was my mom who was in here..." She walked over to her door, opening it and slipping out, then closing it.

The sound of the shower was a bit louder now, and she could also hear her mom giggling and Himitsu saying something; it sounded like a murmur to Kagome.

"Don't tell me." Kagome whined sickly, rolling her eyes, but then grinned. _*...it's something I can tell Yuka when I see her...*_ Kagome tipped down the hall to her mother's room, quietly slipping in.

The lights were all on, nd the TV was on the news; a female anchor was getting live report about a major car collision that happened in Osaka earlier that day. And, as expected, the shower in her bathroom was on. Kagome's mom's room had a big bed against the wall of the door with the nightstands on both sides, each with one lamp standing on it, also on.

Kagome heard her mom again, and she winced. _*...Yuka, you owe me big time for this...*_ She spotted her mom's cellphone on the edge of the bed, and she quickly swooped it up.

It was black, and shaped like a rectangle, like a TV remote, only smaller. The background was of Kagome when she was little, holding a newborn Souta, seated on the hospital bed that her mom was in. Her dad and grandpa were in it too.

She remembered that day: They'd asked the nurse to take a picture of them all. There's a similar pic too of when Kagome was born.

Kagome turned the camera on, and the screen switched to a live view of the room. Kagome took a deep breath, staring at the screen, which showed the carpet and part of her bare feet. She glanced over at the bathroom door. It was cracked, and the light was seeping out.

She crept over to the door, slowly pushing it open and pocking her head in.

Her mom was against the wall facing Kagome, hidden by Himitsu, who's back was turned to Kagome.

The shower, which was not separate from the bathtub, stood right across from the door, and there was no shower curtains.

"Gross!" Kagome rasped loudly to herself, watching her parent and Himitsu go at it. _*...let's get this over ...*_ she thought, holding up the camera.

And that's when she saw it.

Kagome's mouth dropped open as her view switched from the camera to the shower, then back. "...you..."

Kagome's mom peaked from behind Himitsu, then yelped and fell to the bottom of the tub. "Kagome-chan!"

Kagome quickly zoomed into Himitsu's back and snapped a picture just before he turned to face her, his eyes a burgundy red instead of brown.

"How'd you find my house!" Kagome screamed, running out of the bedroom, followed by him, who seemed to be floating quickly over Kagome instead of running.

"Wher're you going Kagome?" he said in a haunting voice, his hair growing to it's natural length and his purple and black kimono seeming to appear out of nowhere on his body. "Now I have to kill you."

_*...damn...*_ Kagome thought, flashing sown the stairs. _*...I left my arrows in the Feudal Era and InuYasha's not here yet...*_ She raced to the front door, then paused, looking behind her and realizing that he wasn't chasing her any longer, she glanced back at the picture on the screen of her mom's phone, staring at the familiar spider mark on that demon that was in the shower with her mom and wondering why she couldn't see it with naked eyes.

Kagome quietly slid the front door open and stepped out, sprinting over to the shrine to the well, whipping the doors open and swinging herself in, then slamming them quickly shut.

It was very quiet in the shrine, as always, with a tiny sound the well always made that only Kagome or Kikyou can hear; the sound that's like magic glitter falling to the ground.

Kagome peaked out of the window in the well, which had wooden bars, similar to the metal bars of a prison door. She stayed focused on her house, waiting for something to happen.

There was a stir from her bedroom window - her curtains fluttered slightly - followed by a blinking light, like a ceiling light in a hospital room getting ready to blow out; its nonmetramoned blink flashing on and off repeatedly. That went on for about a minute or two, and when it finally stopped, Kagome gave a sigh of relief, resting her forehead on one of the bars, then jumped when two hands shot from behind Kagome and slammed up against the bars, one on each side of her head. Kagome turned around slowly, realizing she was staring Naraku dead in his face.

Naraku snatched Kagome by her neck, pressing her against the wooden door. "I hate you! Maybe if you're dead, I can kill InuYasha. Then you'll be out of my way!"

"InuYasha!" Kagome wheezed loudly, clawing at Naraku's hand.

"I'm not going to kill you right away. You still owe me for interrupting the sensuous moment that I was having with your mother earlier."

"Please don't." Kagome rasped, still trying to pry Naraku's hands off of her throat so she could take a breath.

"And it'd be amusing to see the look on InuYasha's face if he knew I'd ruined you." Naraku pulled the belt to his hakama apart, pressing against Kagome. He grabbed her chin like he'd done earlier and turned her head tot he side so that her ear was right in front of his mouth. "Let's see how loud you scream."

"Let her go you sick bastard!"

Naraku looked over his shoulder, seeing InuYasha climb up out of the will.

"You son of a bitch! If anyone's gonna have sex with Kagome, it's gonna be me!" InuYasha extended his claws, swiping at Naraku, who dodged his attack. "What the hell are you doing here Naraku!"

"That damn shard!" Naraku said with widened eyes, stepping back from InuYasha.

"Ouch!" InuYasha shouted, yanking his kimono open and snatching the orange jewel shard from it. "Ouch!" InuYasha shouted again, dropping it on the dirt and rubbing the burnt part of his palm. "What the hell? That thing burns!"

Kagome stared at the shard, then glanced over at Naraku. His face, and even InuYasha's, was clearly seen now, thanks to the brightly shining orange light that lit the whole room, juts like before.

_*...I wonder if...*_ Kagome walked over to the steaming shard and picked it up, but instead of it burning her, it became very cold and the light immediately turned a very attractive blue, which also lighted the room, but had the effect of a blacklight, only it wasn't purple.

"Kagome?" InuYasha stared at the schoolgirl.

"It's cold." she said blankly, turning to Naraku, his expression as if he'd seen a ghost. _*...why's he so afraid...*_ she thought, taking a step towards him and watching him back up.

_*...priestess...*_ she heard a voice.

"Huh?" Kagome frantically glanced over the whole room.

_*...priestess...If you want to be protected, place the shard into your heart...*_

"Okay." Kagome said, but then frowned. "So do I just stab myself with it!" she shouted in confusion. But suddenly she involuntarily held the shard to her chest and it immediately began to dissolve into her body and her whole body glowed with that same blue light.

Naraku scowled, lunging at Kagome, but when he went to snatch her, her skin suddenly flashed orange where his fingers touched and he quickly jerked then back, staring at the schoolgirl in disbelief. That part of her skin showed and array of orange and red, like molten rock, then slowly it turned into an array of light and dark blue, like a flowing river, then back to its original blue.

_*...with this stone...*_ the voice said, only this time, InuYasha and Naraku were also able to hear it too. _*...Naraku will be unable to kill you...this is all the energy I have left to help limit that horrible demon if not kill him...*_

As the last of the stone disappeared into Kagome's chest, her skin transformed back to its original color. "It's cold..." she mumbled afterward.

Naraku began breathing heavily, his bangs casting a dark shadow on his eyes, Each time he inhaled, it was so intense that the clothes on his chest even bounced up. He revealed his eyes, startling Kagome with his look; he gritted his teeth so hard they began to crack. His fists so tight he drew blood. The veins were popping out of his arm muscles, but were hidden by his kimono. His eyed began to glow a bright red and his blood was brought to a boil. He growled at the schoolgirl words of hate and his body was filled to the brim with an overwhelming want to hurt her.

InuYasha sensed this and flashed over to Kagome, but was knocked out of the way into a distant wall, knocking him completely unconscious.

Kagome backed into a different wall, shaking her head no, begging with a squeaky voice for InuYasha to save her.

Naraku slowly made his way to her until he was so close he could feel her quivering exhales on the front of his neck. He grabbed the collar of his kimono shirt, pulling the whole thing off of his body.

Kagome tried to slide past him, but his hand slammed into the wall behind her, his arm blocking her way. She tried then diving between his legs, but he snatched her by her skirt, sliding her back towards him until he was standing above her, straddling her.

Naraku dropped down over her, grabbing ahold of one of her knees. He crossed his index and middle finger on the other hand, quickly thrusting them straight through the struggling girl's panties, into her, breaking her seal in the process.

Kagome arched her back, letting out a high shrill. She dove her hands down to his, trying to push his hand away, but then froze when he began laughing in a low, throated voice.

The six, green tentacles that he always keeps hidden within his back came shooting out from behind him, grasping the schoolgirl's two wrists and two ankles. "If I can't kill you." He growled in his usual voice, pressing a hand against her forehead so that her head was pinned to the ground. "I will torture you until you're in a mental state closest to the meaning of death."

Kagome yelled for InuYasha, who stirred slightly once, her trying to catch her breath under the weight of Naraku's body, who now layed flat on her restricting her movements. She struggled for breaths, barely being able to see over his shoulder.

The ceiling started to jump in and out of focus, and the pain in her lower stomach grew the more Naraku thrusted, but she couldn't let out a scream.


	13. Chapter 13

"...InuYasha! InuYasha!"

"Kagome..." Kagome's mom put a hand on her daughter's forehead to try and calm her down. "InuYasha?"

"Yeah." InuYasha mumbled weakly, taking ahold of Kagome's hand, glancing at the white admission band on her arm:

_Higurashi Kagome Hair: Black_

_Age: 17 Eyes: Brown_

_Medical Allergies: None RM: In ICU_

"It's okay." InuYasha whispered, laying his head on her chest. "Wake up...you're having a nightmare." He used the sleeve of his kimono to wipe her watery eyes, waking her in the process.

"...Narak-"

"I know." InuYasha said softly. "I saw what that bastard was doing to you. I was just unable to move." He watched as Kagome closed her eyes tightly, crying out loud helplessly, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry." he said afterward. "I was supposed to protect you."

"It's nobody's fault." Kagome's mom said, trying to console her daughter. "I should've been paying more attention to how Himitsu would stare at poor Kaogme."

"Is she okay?" a voice came from the hallway, and then a moment later, Souta appeared in the doorway with a small light-brown teddy bear under his arm because his hands were occupied by his crutches. "I bought this." he said, making his way in and setting the stuffed animal on the bed next to his sister.

InuYasha, still laying on Kagome's chest, started fondling with the teddy bear's ears. "He needed you to die so that your priestess powers...Kikyou's powers, could be loose that way he could absorb them."

Kagome glanced over at inuYasha's head, catching a glimpse of her legs; purple, fingerprint-sized bruises on her inner thighs. Four on each leg. And there were a few more on her ankles. She quickly shifted her view to the medicine tray on the rolling table next to her bed where she saw a distorted reflection of herself. There was a few scratches on her face near her mouth, and a white, square patch with tape crossed over it covered the corner of her mouth. She looked on the tray next. There was a clear, plastic cup that had tiny droplets stuck to the inside of it, with a fertilization test laying next to it, reading the word "positive" on its gray screen.

Kagome's mom noticed her staring at the tray and she reached over and turned the test over.

InuYasha stopped playing with the teddy bear and started softly rubbing Kagom'e stomach instead. "He's gonna come for you again. As soon as he knows about this." he said, trying to keep the poor schoolgirl from crying again. "Where is Himitsu anyways?" he asked the mom afterward.

"He just disappeared." Souta answered instead. "When I woke up and heard all the commotion with the ambulance and everything, I looked outside, but his car was gone. Even the oil spot that was in the spot where he parked." he glanced over at his mom who nooded in agreement. "And all his bad scores on my video games are gone too! I checked!"

"That's because he wasn't really Himitsu." InuYasha said next. "Sorry Mrs. Higurashi, but he had me fooled too."

"How did you know when to come for help?" the mom asked, stroking her daughter's hair.

"I don't knoe, but when i woke up and was able to get to Kagome, Naraku was already gone and your cellphone was on the ground with a picture of his back on it, but even that picture's gone now too probably."

"I'm sorry mom." Kagome mumbled. "Me and Yuka-"

"Shhh." her mom said, gesturing for InuYasha to move so she could pull the overs on her daughter. "Go back to sleep and get some rest. Me and InuYasha will spend the night here with you, okay?"

Kagome nodded, gripping InuYasha's hand before forcing herself to close her eyes.

Owari.


End file.
